


10 - android

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, dub-con, reverse au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: — Wyglądasz jak człowiek, gadasz jak człowiek, ale czym jesteś naprawdę?— Tym, czym pan zechce, sierżancie — odpowiedział po chwili Hank, spoglądając prosto w oczy Connora. — Partnerem, kumplem do picia… — Tutaj Hank urwał i pochylił się. — Albo maszyną zaprojektowaną do wykonywania misji.— Chcę od ciebie czegoś innego — oświadczył, kładąc dłonie na piersi Hanka. — Tym też dla mnie będziesz?





	10 - android

**Author's Note:**

> Connor jest sierżantem, bo mimo wszystko myślę, że trzydziestka to za mało, aby się porucznikiem stać. Hank został najmłodszym porucznikiem w wieku 44 lat, także no.

Kiedy CyberLife zesłało na posterunek androida, a Fowler przydzielił go do niego, Connor myślał, że nic gorszego nie może go spotkać. Prototyp tak inny niż wszystkie pozostałe androidy – starszy, szerszy. Niektórzy (Gavin) zarzucali, że brzydszy, ale Connor nie zaliczał się do tej grupy. Connor należał do tych idiotów, którzy mieli nadzieję, że Hank wpieprzy go w biurko. Albo gdziekolwiek. 

Z drugiej strony z każdym nowym miejscem zbrodni Hank robił jedno, a mówił drugie, doprowadzając Connora do szału. Cały czas mówił o tym, że jest maszyną i ma tylko jedno zadanie, ale wciąż i wciąż robił rzeczy, które sprawiały, że nie mógł tej misji wypełnić. 

Jak ostatnio, kiedy wypuścił dwie Traci, zamiast je aresztować. Teraz stał przed Connorem, idealnie wpasowując się w panoramę miasta, wcale nie niszcząc widoku, a tylko dodając do niego. Connor westchnął i postanowił zadać pytanie, które siedziało w jego głowie od jakiegoś czasu. Wstał i podszedł do Hanka, stając naprzeciwko niego. 

— Wyglądasz jak człowiek, gadasz jak człowiek, ale czym jesteś naprawdę?

— Tym, czym pan zechce, sierżancie — odpowiedział po chwili Hank, spoglądając prosto w oczy Connora. — Partnerem, kumplem do picia… — Tutaj Hank urwał i pochylił się. — Albo maszyną zaprojektowaną do wykonywania misji.

Hank patrzył na niego takim… spokojnym wzrokiem, w którym jednak było widać, że jego słowa nie do końca odzwierciedlają jego myśli. Connor był świadomy, że Hank walczy ze swoim oprogramowaniem, ale nie jest w stanie pokonać go do końca, bo był idealnym prototypem. Connor był też świadomy tego, że sam jest śmieciem, jego życie prowadzi do nikąd i jest trochę podpity. Tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby odrzucił na bok swoją moralność.

— Chcę od ciebie czegoś innego — oświadczył, kładąc dłonie na piersi Hanka. — Tym też dla mnie będziesz?

Android wpatrywał się w niego dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, a potem złapał Connora za uda i uniósł go w górę. Zaskoczony Connor gwałtownie i głośno złapał oddech, obejmując Hanka rękoma i nogami. 

— Zostałem do tego odpowiednio wyposażony — oznajmił Hank, robiąc kilka kroków do przodu. Usiadł na ławce i posadził Connora na swoich kolanach.

— Jezu, Hank, jesteśmy przy placu zabaw — rzucił Connor, ale zaciskał dłonie na materiale jego marynarki.

— W nocy — odpowiedział android, wsuwając dłonie pod ubrania Connora, dotykając skóry jego pleców. — Będę wiedział, kiedy ktoś zacznie się zbliżać.

Connor zadrżał, ale nie z zimna. Dłonie Hanka były duże i ciepłe, naciskały na jego ciało tak mocno, że przesuwały Connora tam, gdzie android chciał. Nawet gdyby Connor zaczął się im opierać, to nie miałby jak. Ale nawet nie chciał stawiać oporu. Zamiast tego wplątał palce we włosy Hanka, ściągając z nich gumkę i zakładając sobie na nadgarstek. 

— Mogę cię pocałować? — zapytał Hank, porzucając w końcu mówienie na niego “pan”. Trzymał dłonie na talii Connora, który zaśmiał się i oparł czoło o jego czoło. Sam zainicjował pocałunek, całując dolną wargę androida, łapiąc ją między zęby i ciągnąc do siebie. Jednak kiedy Hank chciał oddać pocałunek, Connor odsunął się na tyle, ile mógł, nie pozwalając mu. — Connor? 

— Nagle stałeś się taki grzeczny? — zapytał sierżant, ciągnąc Hanka za włosy tak mocno, że gdyby był człowiekiem, to byłoby bolesne. — Cały czas mi pyskujesz, nawet ubliżasz, a teraz o zgodę pytasz co pięć minut?

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Hank pytał o zgodę, bo wcześniej po prostu wziął słowa Connora do serca – ha! – i chwycił go bez pytania. Ale Connorowi to właśnie odpowiadało. Skoro Hank jest maszyną, która nie może udzielić zgody, to czemu Connor miałby mieć taką możliwość? Nie tego chciał. Pożądał Hanka, pragnął, aby android chciał go równie mocno, ale skoro nie mógł tego mieć, to wolał, aby nie udawali wcale.

Dioda Hanka przez chwilę świeciła na żółto, ale po krótkiej chwili wróciła do niebieskiego koloru. Android musiał dojść do swoich własnych wniosków, dlaczego Connor powiedział to, co powiedział, bo przyłożył dłoń na jego kark i przyciągnął sierżanta do siebie, aby pocałować go – mocno, głęboko, nie dając mu możliwości, aby mógł się odsunąć. Connor był zachwycony.

Stał się jeszcze bardziej zachwycony, kiedy Hank puścił go po to, aby wykorzystać swoje wolne ręce, aby przesuwać je po ciele Connora. Czasami wsuwał je pod ubrania, czasami tylko pod kurtkę, ale zawsze udawało mu się znajdować takie miejsca, które sprawiały, że Connor czuł się coraz lżej i robił się coraz bardziej twardy. Walczył z rękoma Hanka tylko po to, aby móc przysunąć się bliżej do jego ciała i ocierać erekcję o jego brzuch. 

Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jaką siłę Hank w sobie posiada. Przypomniał sobie, jak na autostradzie gonił za dewiantami i wjechała w niego taksówka – na szczęście pusta – i została niemal całkowicie zmiażdżona. Hank wyszedł z tego cały, jedynie z podartymi ubraniami i odsłoniętą skórą, która szybko wróciła na miejsce, zanim jeszcze android wrócił do Connora. 

Ostro wciągnął powietrze i przesunął ręce na klatkę piersiową Hanka, a potem niżej. Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał w dół, aby rozsunąć poły marynarki androida i przyłożyć dłonie do jego brzucha i naprzeć na niego. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ciało Hanka było miękkie, jakby naprawdę był po prostu otyły, ale jak w takim razie…?

— Na autostradzie wyglądałeś na bardziej… hm, twardego? — zwrócił uwagę, marszcząc brwi.

Hank uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i chwycił nadgarstek Connora, aby przyłożyć jego dłoń do rozporka Hanka, pod którym wyraźnie było czuć jego erekcję. Jednocześnie materiał jego brzucha zaczął robić się coraz twardszy, odpychając dłoń Conora, aż w końcu wydawało się, że dotyka metalowej płyty.

— Zostałem zaprojektowany tak, aby móc kontrolować gęstość materiałów, z których jestem zrobiony — wyjaśnił Hank. Nie wypuścił ręki Connora, a nawet ocierał się o nią, ruszając biodrami. — Jestem najnowszym prototypem bojowym, sierżancie — przypomniał.

— Mm — odpowiedział Connor, zbyt przejęty tym, co czuł pod palcami.

Ktoś w CyberLife musiał czytać Connorowi w myślach, bo cały Hank był dosłownie jego ideałem. Upewnił się w tym teraz, kiedy mógł poczuć, że Hank jest cały duży i proporcjonalny. 

— Hank — wydusił, wyrywając rękę i zarzucając obie na jego ramiona. — Proszę.

— O co prosisz, Connor? — zapytał Hank, pozwalając Connorowi, a nawet pomagając mu wręcz przykleić się całym ciałem do jego torsu. Connor bujał biodrami, czując jego erekcję na swoich pośladkach i pojękiwał cicho.

— Dotknij mnie — jęknął, napierając biodrami na Hanka.

— Oczywiście, sierżancie.

Connor prychnął i zaśmiał się, bo Hank robiący to, co Connor mu każe, to naprawdę nowość. A jednak to właśnie android robił – jego ręce od razu przesunęły się na miednicę Connora, aby delikatnie go odsunąć od siebie. Connor spoglądał na niego i zagryzał wargę, buzując cały w oczekiwaniu na to, jaki android ma plan. Jedną ręką oparł się o ramię Hanka, a drugą znowu wsunął w jego włosy

Hank nie spuszczał go z oczu i powoli rozpiął trzy guziki koszuli Connora, a następnie przysunął twarz i zaczął całować go po obojczykach, czasami ssąc i przygryzając – zostawiając ślady. Connor zacisnął nogi na jego udach i przytulił jego głowę do swojej piersi, oddychając głęboko przez usta i widząc swój oddech na zimnym powietrzu. 

Zacisnął powieki, kiedy ręce Hanka dobrały się do jego rozporka i wyciągnęły jego erekcję ze slipów. Hank od razu zaczął mu obciągać, a jedną dłoń przyłożył do żeber Connora, aby kciukiem odsłonić koszulę i przesunąć usta na jego sutek. Kontrast zimnego powietrza i ciepłego dotyku Hanka robił z Connorem niesamowite rzeczy. 

— Hank — zaczął mamrotać. — Hank, jesteś taki… dobry, dla mnie, dobry dla mnie, tyle mi dajesz, Hank, _Hannnk!_ — syknął, kiedy android ugryzł go w jeden sutek, a uszczypnął drugi. — Tylko tego chcę, tak, Hank, daj mi więcej, ach! _Mocniej,_ nie złamiesz mnie! — zażądał, wbijając palce w plecy Hanka.

Uniósł się na kolanach wyżej, goniąc przyjemność, ale Hank zaskoczył go. Złapał go oburącz za biodra i pochylił się, aby polizać jego erekcję. Connor stracił równowagę i opadł do przodu, opierając się łokciami w ostatniej chwili na plecach Hanka. Kiedy po raz drugi poczuł na sobie jego język, Connor jęknął głośno i łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, a jednocześnie zaczął dochodzić; prosto na twarz Hanka. Wychrypiał jego imię, nie mogąc złapać tchu, zaciskając mocno pięści i opierając czoło o plecy androida.

Hank objął go i opuścił w dół, na swoje kolana. Connor był niemal lalką w jego rękach, trząsł się cały i pozwalał, aby android robił z nim, co zechce. Tak się złożyło, że Hank chciał po prostu zapiąć jego rozporek i koszulę, a kiedy to robił, Connor wpatrywał się w swoją spermę na jego twarzy i nie czuł wcale, jakby uspokajał się po orgaźmie. Chciał więcej. 

Poczekał, aż Hank go ubierze, po czym przytulił się do niego.

— Zabierz mnie do domu — poprosił, podciągając nosem. — A potem możesz iść w cholerę. Pieprzone androidy.

— Connor? — Hank odsunął go od siebie, aby spojrzeć na zapłakaną twarz Connora. — Connor, dlaczego płaczesz? — zapytał, łapiąc dłonie sierżanta w swoje.

Connor otarł nos o swoje ramię i patrzył w bok, unikając wzroku Hanka.

— Bo jesteś wszystkim, czego mógłbym sobie zażyczyć, a jesteś pieprzoną maszyną, która tylko udaje, aby mi się przypodobać. Zakochuję się w kimś, kto nie istnieje, kto nie jest prawdziwy.

Hank zacisnął mocno jego dłonie, słysząc “zakochuję się” z jego ust.

— Spójrz na mnie — poprosił.

Connor pokręcił głową.

— Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć. Zwłaszcza nie teraz, kiedy jesteś cały upaprany moją… moją…

— Ach. — Hank beztrosko pochylił się i wcisnął twarz w koszulę Connora, a następnie poruszał ją na boki. Kiedy uniósł głowę, nie było na niej już śladów spermy. — A teraz?

Connor wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Był tak zaskoczony, że Hank śmie się w niego wytrzeć, że nie był w stanie jakkolwiek zareagować.

— Widzę, że podziałało — skomentował Hank. Uśmiechnął się i uniósł jedną dłoń do twarzy Connora, pocierając kciukiem policzek, aby zetrzeć łzy. — Zabiorę cię do domu, Connor. I zostawię cię tam, jeśli tego chcesz. Ale jeśli mógłbym… — Hank zmarszczył brwi. — Z chęcią bym został, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

Connor ostro wciągnął powietrze.

— Chcesz zostać? — zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w Hanka, który pokiwał głową.

— Nie chcę niczego bardziej, niż zostać z tobą — odpowiedział szczerze.

Connor poczuł, jak nowe łzy napływają mu do oczu.

— Jesteś dewiantem? — wyszeptał, musząc się upewnić.

Hank pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. Connor pochylił się, aby móc pocałować ten uśmiech. Nieważne, co przyniesie jutro, Hank był dewiantem i chciał z nim zostać. Razem będą myśleć, co dalej.

**Author's Note:**

> Chcecie wiedzieć, kiedy Hank stał się dewiantem?
> 
> Oprogramowanie Hanka: wypełnij misję złapania dewiantów i nie rób nic, co nie posuwa misji do przodu  
> Connor: Chcę od ciebie czegoś innego. Tym też dla mnie będziesz?  
> Hank:  
> Wewnętrzny Hank: *zrywa ścianę zakazującą robienie czegoś, co nie posuwa misji do przodu*  
> Hank: Zostałem do tego odpowiednio wyposażony
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
